1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly pertains to a stainless steel insert golf putter for imparting rotation to a golf ball during putting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf clubs is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf clubs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art golf clubs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,223; 5,308,068; 4,881,737; 5,090,698; 5,193,806; and 4,776,594.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a stainless steel insert golf putter for imparting rotation to a golf ball during putting which includes a club handle having a sole plate attached to a lower end thereof, a face plate projecting from a forward edge of the sole plate and being oriented at an orthogonal angle relative thereto, and a frictional insert mounted within a slot of the face plate for frictionally engaging a golf ball to impart a rotation to the ball during impact.
In these respects, the stainless steel insert golf putter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of imparting rotation to a golf ball during putting.